


a simple equation (with no complications)

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Sex, No plot at all, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got nothing to do and nowhere to be, for one whole day.</p><p>Or Liam wakes Zayn up for morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a simple equation (with no complications)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent fic about slow, sleepy morning sex because that's the best kind of story.

It takes him a few seconds when he wakes up to remember that he doesn't have to actually get up. Not for early morning training or for rehearsals and they've not got any promos or events to hurry off to. His schedule is completely clear for one beautiful, magical day and it's all his to do what he wants.

Eyes still closed, he drowsily lets his hand shift from where it's resting on his boyfriend's hip to trace a lazy pattern over his taut belly. He slowly leans in to brush his lips over Zayn's shoulder, his fingertips dancing slowly downwards until they're ghosting over Zayn's semi-hard dick. Fighting a smile, Liam's hand closes around Zayn's cock and he squeezes gently, feeling Zayn swell in his hand, getting heavier and thicker as Liam strokes him carefully, slow and steady.

He moves up closer behind Zayn until he's practically plastered against him, his own semi pressing between Zayn's arsecheeks and he nuzzles into Zayn's back, his lips tracing Zayn's tattoo as he feels Zayn start to stir. Zayn shifts a little before he lets out a little sigh and Liam speeds up his movements, just a little, until he hears Zayn sigh again, louder and breathier this time.

He can feel Zayn's dick throbbing in his hand and Liam sweeps his thumb over the tip, across his sensitive slit and he lets out a helpless chuckle as he collects a bead of precome because Zayn's always so receptive in the morning, sliding his thumb back down the underside of Zayn's dick to slick him up a little.

Liam catches a tiny moan escaping Zayn's lips and he knows Zayn's finally awake, his breathing changing as Zayn drags in a harsh breath and tips his head back just a little, stretching out his neck so temptingly. Liam's never been able to resist Zayn, not in four years so of course he lifts his head to kiss the exposed skin, his hand jerking Zayn a little faster. When Zayn lets out another low moan, Liam's own dick twitches painfully but he ignores it, entirely focused on Zayn and the way he's arching into Liam's touch.

"Liam," Zayn moans, dragging his name out as Liam nips his neck gently, not hard enough to mark even though he wants to. He wants to cover Zayn with his marks until the world knows he's Liam's, but he can't. Not yet, at least. For now, he settles for open-mouthed kisses against his skin and making Zayn fall apart in his arms.

"Morning babe," Liam whispers, his hand stroking Zayn harder now, reacting to the way Zayn's breathing changes. He starts to twist his hand on the upstroke, just the way Zayn likes. Liam's dedicated whole days and weeks and months to figuring out just how to make Zayn whimper so desperately and he uses that knowledge ruthlessly, turning Zayn's head until he can kiss him. It's an awkward angle but neither of them ever care because he just wants to kiss Zayn and swallow all the noises he draws from Zayn's lips, like the ones he's making now. Tiny little whimpers in time with Liam's stroking hand that make Liam's head spin, even now. Even after all this time.

When Zayn pulls away, Liam's the one whimpering in protest.

"Think I'm still stretched from last night," Zayn murmurs, his voice husky from sleep and his eyes drowsy as he blinks slowly at Liam.

"Yeah?" Liam says,letting his hand slide away from Zayn's dick and ghosting over his hip, gently turning Zayn over onto his front as his hand cups his arse, his touch light as he slides over Zayn's hole. "Fuck," he mutters because Zayn's right, he's almost ready to go and Liam's dick swells painfully in anticipation.

He reaches for the bottle of lube, still on the table from last night when they'd tumbled into Liam's apartment after a painfully sex-free week on the tourbus and they'd both been too needy, too desperate to wait. He slicks up his fingers quickly as Zayn rolls onto his back, reaching down to tease him a little because Liam likes the way Zayn's eyes glaze over and his knees bend instinctively. When he pushes in, it's so easy that he groans helplessly and has to rut his hips down against the mattress for a tiny bit of relief. It's still effortless to slide another finger inside and he brushes a kiss against Zayn's chest as he thrusts carefully inside, feeling the way Zayn closes around his fingers and making him whine a little.

"Liam, please," Zayn pleads, his hands reaching for Liam's hair and burrowing against his scalp, scratching gently because Liam's not the only one who knows how to drive Zayn crazy. He gives in, sliding a third finger inside and he bites down on Zayn's belly, even though he knows he shouldn't. Since he's already breaking the rules, he bites hard, driven by the way Zayn cries out and his fingers dig in hard against his scalp and he starts sucking, his fingers thrusting in and out less gently now as he feels his control slipping.

"Liam," Zayn whimpers weakly, tugging on Liam's hair as he tries to pull him up. "Liam, want you to fuck me. Please babe."

There's a fog clouding his mind but he pulls his fingers out, already missing the feel of Zayn around him as he grabs a condom and rips open the packet, sliding it on quickly as he strokes himself a few times, pouring the lube on generously before he settles between Zayn's legs. He pushes Zayn's knees out, letting out a pleased sigh when he can see Zayn spread so beautifully for him.

"Love you like this," Liam murmurs, his finger tracing Zayn's hole once more before he grins down at a slightly huffy Zayn and he lines himself up carefully. "This is just the beginning, babe. Got all these plans for today."

Zayn's whine of approval makes him shiver before he pushes in, letting out a low moan when he feels Zayn surrounding him, tightening around his dick as he slides in all the way.

"I fucking love your plans," Zayn says breathlessly, his head thrown back as his eyes go unfocused and his hands grip Liam's arms, hard enough to bruise. Liam hopes he does get bruises, is certain he will by the end of the day. Leaving bruises around Zayn's hips are high on Liam's plans for the day too. "Fuck, Liam, I'm so full."

A chuckle escapes his lips as he leans down to kiss Zayn on the mouth, hard and fierce and too brief but he can't hold off anymore, not with the way Zayn's clenching around him and telling him he's full.

He starts to move slowly, letting Zayn adjust to him, his arms shaking a bit with the effort it takes to hold back. But the way Zayn goes so loose and pliant underneath him makes everything worth it and he starts to speed up a little, snapping his hips a little harder. He's pretty sure he's addicted to the way Zayn's breathing hitches when Liam finds just the right angle and he moves with more intent, always grateful for the strength in his body as Zayn starts to shake and moan, babbling a bit as he urges Liam on. He knows Zayn's body so well by now, can read the signs as Zayn zeroes in on his orgasm - the way his eyes roll back in his head, the way his body tenses and his hands grip the sheets - and he drops down onto his elbows, reaching down to close his fist over Zayn's cock and it only takes a few strokes before Zayn falls apart, coming over Liam's hand and his belly, warm and sticky.

Liam waits until Zayn's eyes flutter open before he very deliberately licks his fingers, still snapping his hips as he fucks shallowly into Zayn, chasing his own orgasm. He loves the way Zayn watches him, like he can't bear to look away. On a whim, Liam leans down to kiss him before he pushes his fingers against Zayn's beautiful pink lips, pleased when Zayn opens his mouth and starts sucking eagerly, tasting himself on Liam skin.

"Zayn," Liam says shakily as he feels himself starting to tremble. He fucks into Zayn once, twice, three times before he comes, heart pounding as his orgasm rips through him and his arms give out, collapsing on top of a waiting Zayn, strong arms wrapping around him, stroking him as he continues to shake helplessly.

"Love you," he hears Zayn whisper, lips brushing against his sweaty brow and all he can do is turn his head slightly and press his lips against Zayn's collarbone.

Minutes pass in a daze before he stirs, pushing himself up and smiling down at his boyfriend who looks about as wrecked as he feels.

"Morning," Zayn mumbles, a flush staining his cheeks because sometimes Zayn is ridiculous.

Liam kisses him languidly before he pulls out, tying off the condom as he slides out of bed. "Gonna shower."

Zayn yawns and waves him away, already closing his eyes as he shifts onto his side and curls his body around the duvet.

*

Liam's making breakfast when Zayn finally emerges, freshly showered with his hair wet and flat against his head. Liam pulls him in, lifting his t-shirt to admire the lovebite he left on Zayn's belly with amusement before he presses a kiss against his mouth and his thumb against the bruise.

Zayn grins against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip before he pushes away, swiping a piece of toast and taking a huge bite as Liam's hands settle firmly on his hips. "So these plans you mentioned," Zayn says around his mouthful of toast as Liam leans in and takes his own bite. "Do they involve leaving your flat?"

Liam shakes his head as he chews thoughtfully. He leans in again, flicking his tongue out to catch a few stray crumbs on Zayn's top lip. "Definitely not."

Zayn's answering grin is sinful and has Liam pulling him in until there's no space between them, his legs trapped between Zayn's and Zayn's arms reaching up to encircle his shoulders, hands linking behind him. "Hey," Zayn murmurs, nudging his nose against Liam's.

There's something about the domesticity of being home, of being in his own kitchen with a soft-looking Zayn that makes Liam's heart flip and his breath catch. His hands move slowly, cupping Zayn's arse and he takes a step forward, Zayn stumbling in front of him. He bends slightly and picks Zayn up, laughing softly at the surprised yelp Zayn makes before he wraps his legs around Liam's waist.

"Hey," Liam says, turning as he deposits Zayn on the counter. He leans up, his hand cupping Zayn's neck as he reaches for a kiss, enjoying the new angle. "Who said you could get out of bed?"

He sees Zayn look around, his face softening as he turns back to Liam. "You were making me breakfast in bed?"

"Maybe," Liam says, his voice turning a little sulky. "You're up now though."

"Well," Zayn murmurs thoughtfully. "I could always go back to bed. Pretend to be asleep."

Liam's got other ideas though. He leans in for another kiss, distracting Zayn easily enough as he reaches for the zip on Zayn's jeans, tugging it downwards. His hands move to the waistband and Zayn wriggles around, helping Liam as he tugs his jeans and boxers down past his thighs and all the way off.

"Totally unhygienic, having sex on a kitchen counter," Zayn points out but he's grinning, his legs spreading as Liam sinks to his knees.

"We'll get takeout for dinner and I'll call the cleaner," Liam says, totally unconcerned because he has more important matters to tend to, like running his hands up Zayn's beautiful thighs and sinking his mouth over Zayn's dick and having Zayn pull on his hair while he comes down Liam's throat. Then maybe they'll go back to bed and Liam can test his theory on how many times he can make Zayn come in the 24 hours they've got all to themselves before they have to head to Amsterdam for their next show.

The thought has him groaning as he lowers his mouth over Zayn's dick, thick and full already, his own dick straining against his jeans as Zayn starts to whimper and jerk his hips helplessly.


End file.
